Fairy Tail Racer Changes Chapter One
by sangoscourage
Summary: MiraJane has defeated Racer in their battle and made him realize that he is running from himself. But what is he going to do now? Oracian Seis' master has probably already kicked him out of the guild for losing to MiraJane. So where can he go now? This is a one shot for now. If you want more, pm me and let me know with your suggestions. Rated T for safety for now.


Fairy Tail

Racer Changes

Note: This idea has been on my mnd for some time now and won't leave. I am making this a one shot, but if you want to read more, please let me know and send some suggestions. If you can think of a better title, please help me out. This is based on MiraJane versus Racer fight. It will start right after MiraJane's last sentence in the YouTube video. I am going to run this off quickly, so please excuse any mistakes I don't catch.

"What expect me to do. I can't go back to the Oracion Seis after this defeat. If I go back with you, your friends will more than likely kill me. Especially that hothead Natsu." Racer stated sullenly.

"I won't let them touch you, and I'm pretty sure that once we talk to my master, he will understand your situation." MiraJane stated. "You don't have anything to lose."

"Alright. But I really don't see what good this is going." Racer answered, sighing heavily.

"For now, I think we should travel in the direction the Blue Pegasus ship was travelling." MiraJane advised.

"I think it's a half hour's walk ahead of us. We can get there a lot quicker I run with you on my back." Racer offered, blushing a little with his sudden act of kindness. He just wasn't used to doing that.

"That would be great Racer. And a good start to a new life." MiraJane replied with a gentle smile and climbed on the "speed demon's" back.

When the Mira was secure on his back and he had a hold on her legs, he took off suddenly in the intended direction. He chuckled when she gave him a gentle, playful swat on his right ear.

"Give me a bit of warning next time mister." MiraJane replied, giving a playful growl in his ear.

"Right, sorry." Racer replied, turning his head to the side and giving her a small smirk. 'Maybe she's right, it's time to stop running.'

It didn't take them long to get the hill that Racer had mentioned. They looked up and, sure enough the Blue Pegasus air ship was getting close to their location, from high up in the sky. The speedster took a quick look around, formulating the distance and speed he would need to get the two of them up to the ship.

"MiraJane, I'll need to go back down a bit so I have enough room to build build up speed before I launch of the ground. I've never carried anyone, so I'll need you to get closer and tuck your face in to the back of my neck when I make my jump." Racer instructed.

"Alright Racer. I trust you." MiraJane reassured.

"I don't know why after all I've done to you and your friends." Racer muttered.

"We have to start somewhere Racer, and I'll be there for you." MiraJane replied firmly but gently.

"My real name is Sawyer. Just so you know, I wouldn't blame your brother if decided to beat the crap out of me once we get up to the ship. I did beat him up pretty bad." Racer/Sawyer stated, as he started his trot back down the hill.

Once he was ready to start his speed run, he gave MiraJane a signal. She pulled herself in closer and gripped his shoulders a little tighter. At the last minute, she tucked her face in to his neck. He had calculated the distance and speed correctly and landed on the side of the ship perfectly with a heavy thump. This definitely got the attention of the Fairy Tail members on the bridge.

"Mira!" Erza yelled. She ran out of the bridge, bringing out her sword as she went. Elfman was right behind.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back Racer. We're taken you down!" Gray snarled, starting to draw out an ice attack. Erza requipped in to her speed armor.

"Everybody, stand down, now! He sees what he's done wrong and I'm going to help him. Anyone who messes with him has to deal with me. I am going to help him get his life straight, whether you like it or not." Mira stated sharply, not leaving any room for argument.

"You're crazy Mira. You shouldn't trust someone like him." Gajeel growled.

"You should talke Gajeel. You hurt the Fairy Tail guild, yet the master gave you a chance. Racer needs a need start and he's going to get it." Mirajane replied firmly.

"Well my sister trusts him, so do I." Elfman stated with a friendly smile, extending his hand to Racer to shake his hand.

"You mean you're not going to beat the crap out of me for attacking you earlier?" Racer questioned shocked.

"I should but no. If sis trusts you, then so do I. And I know I've made some pretty stupid mistakes in the past. So I'm not laying any blame. Racer smiled, shaking the big man's hand.

"Thanks. Mirajane's right; I need to stop running from myself." Racer replied giving a genuine smile.

"Um Racer...if you don't mind me asking. What's your real name?" Wendy asked timidly, stepping forward, slapping Erza's restraining hand off her shoulder. This action surp"rised Erza as the young girl had never done such a thing to anyone.

"Wendy, stay away from that piece of slime." Carla stated snobbishly.

"Shut up Carla or you're walking to our destination. Wendy snarled. "Honestly, some people!"

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed in shock. But the girl totally ignored her and smiled up at Racer.

"My real name is Sawyer." Racer replied, taking his helmet. When they saw his whole face, Erza had a flashback of the time when she was in the Tower of Heaven as a slave. She suddenly remembered a young boy with a long, sharply pointed nose running from the guards a number of times.

"You were in the Tower of Heaven weren't you Racer." Erza stated more than asked, studying his face.

"Yes. So were you. You always did have a stronger and more determined character." Racer replied. He wasn't sure where there was going but stayed quiet.

Okay, people, I'm stopping it here. Like I said above, you want more, let me know and give me some suggestions.


End file.
